Changes
by JeSUs-FReAk2
Summary: Lizzie just turned 16, has a car, and everything was going great. But one night, it was slick and she crashed, will she die, when Gordo was about to tell her how he REALLY feels, but will he ever know she felt the same??? Please R&R!!!! God bless!!!
1. The accident

Changes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I only own the idea and characters you don't recognize from the  
  
show. If you do happen to sue me I only have enough money for 1 child movie  
  
ticket. Love Ya!!!  
  
  
  
Hey! I just wanted to say I know that this story is really jumpy. But I promise the rest of the chapters won't be as jumpy. This is my first Lizzie Fan fiction, well actually my first fan fiction. I also want to apologize for the few mentionings of god. I will try to keep it at a minimal. I also wanted to say that I LOVE getting those little review alerts! (Hint, hint) But if you have any other suggestions Ill take those too! Love You All!!!  
  
SARA  
  
  
  
Summary- Lizzie is now the lead singer in her churches youth band. She also  
  
just turned 16. She got a junk car for her birthday but still fondly named  
  
it the wannabe. She was coming home from practice, and was driving Matt to  
  
soccer when suddenly a car comes out of nowhere. All the sudden everything  
  
goes black.  
  
  
  
Changes-  
  
  
  
Lizzie is talking with Gordo, Miranda, and Gretchen. A girl she met her  
  
freshman year. She now goes to Hildridge High. It's the 2nd week of school.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh, It's been what, 6 days and I think I've tripped at  
  
least 10 times already. But I haven't tripped over more than two trashcans  
  
yet!  
  
  
  
Gordo: (sarcastically) Well good job Lizzie, but seriously, at least you  
  
haven't got hit in the head with your locker yet!  
  
  
  
Lizzie: (blushing) well.... ummmmmmmmmmm.  
  
  
  
Gordo: (everyone is laughing while Lizzie blushes) That's the Lizzie that  
  
everyone loves. He then thinks to himself, "Or at least I love." I'm going  
  
to be late for class so I got to go.  
  
  
  
Miranda: Yeah me too. I've already gotten two detentions. See you later.  
  
  
  
Gretchen: Yeah, Bye, I need to keep up my reputation of being perfect. See you around.  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Bye, turns and trips as she slams into a locker. Thinks to herself,  
  
"Well at least they all already left."  
  
  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Suddenly the bell rings. Lizzie sighs gets up and runs to class.  
  
Why did I have to act like such a retard around him. Wait, did I just think  
  
that about Gordo? What's happening to me? Oh well.  
  
  
  
Later that day:  
  
  
  
Gordo suddenly walked up to me.  
  
  
  
Gordo: Hey, uhhhhhhhh, Lizzie? You hear about that one dance that's coming  
  
up?  
  
  
  
Hear about it? I've only been dreaming of it. Me in your arms.  
  
slowly dancing to the music. WAIT!! Snap out of it McGuire!!  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, (suddenly sees the clock on the wall) Oh Crap, I'm late for  
  
band practice!!! I'll just talk to you later Gordo. Call me tonight okay???  
  
Bye!!!  
  
  
  
Chicken! The perfect opportunity to ask him and, as usual you run.  
  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
  
  
you idiot!!! Why didn't you just ask her? Oh, well too late now. When  
  
did it happen? Why her? She could never like me. Plus if she did give me a  
  
chance I'd probably just ruin it. Then a great friendship would be gone  
  
forever. Oh I hate love. It's a virus. But hey, who am I kidding, I love  
  
Lizzie. So I guess it's kind of hypocritical to say I hate love. Anyways,  
  
that's a lie; I love love!  
  
  
  
Matt's POV  
  
  
  
Where is Lizzie? She's going to make me late to soccer practice! AGAIN!  
  
Oh well, it's not like I can go and say that soccer is more important than  
  
god. But she could at least get me there on time. Mom always did. But I  
  
guess since she's only had her license for two days she's still a little  
  
slow. Not that I can say that to her since mom would personally kill me for  
  
degrading me. Lately she's really gotten into positive encouragement. They  
  
must have said something about it in a PTA meeting or something. Whatever it  
  
was she tried her best not to scream at me for that trick me, Lanny, and  
  
Melina did. Who knew there was a rule against putting exlax (E.N.- did I  
  
spell that right?) in the mashed potato gravy? But hey, it was definitely  
  
worth it to see Mrs. Patterson's face when it kicked in. Oh hey, there's  
  
Lizzie!  
  
  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was really out of it tonight. Plus Matt is going to kill me for  
  
being late again. Oh well he'll live. I wonder if this is love I'm feeling  
  
for Gordo???  
  
  
  
Lizzie: Come on get in Matt!  
  
  
  
Matt: Okay, Okay!!  
  
  
  
It's getting kind of slick out from this rain. (Pulling out of  
  
the parking lot) But, was he going to ask ME to the dance? No, but even if  
  
he was probably asking as a friend. What would I tell Miranda anyways? I  
  
mean I don't think it would really bug her. Suddenly a car comes from  
  
nowhere!  
  
Matt: LIZZIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Suddenly the car slammed into the driver's side, then  
  
everything went black...  
  
  
  
  
  
Well is it all right? Please R & R!!! Or. I guess you can flame too. Bye! 


	2. The Doctor

Hey! So have you guys missed me at all? I know it wasn't that great but I'm hoping it will get better. When you review tell me if I should even use the effort to finish it?? I like it but, hey, it may suck and I can't tell. Also, I'm still waiting for those little review alerts to pop up in my email, (hint, hint) but other than that LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Of course I own Lizzie McGuire. That's why I'm writing this story on fanfiction.net when I could be in Hawaii tanning! In case you're a total idiot. That was what we weirdoes call SARCASM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, no I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
On with the story Fido!!! Changes-  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I can't breathe. This isn't happening. This is all a dream; no this is a nightmare. It has to be. I felt my heart break when I called Lizzie like she said to. Her father in a hurried voice told me there was an accident.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Gordo: Hey Mr. G. Is Lizzie there?  
  
MR McGuire: Gordo? No, no.. She's not here. Gordo, (pause) there was an accident.  
  
Gordo: Mr. McGuire? What do you mean A-Ac-Accident??  
  
Mr. McGuire: The guy was drunk. It was raining. how could she have possibly seen him? He didn't even have headlights on. He slammed into the driver's side. S-She's in a kind of coma. (Starts to cry) Th-They don't think s-sh- she will make it Gordo. Matt's in Critical condition. he's in surgery. He would be worse, b-but Lizzie threw herself in front of him. I forwarded the phone to the cell. I'm in the hospital; you can come if you want to. But c- could you tell Miranda?  
  
Gordo: (Dazed) Y-Yeah sure. I'll be up there in an hour also. Bye.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
I don't think I can talk to Miranda. I don't think I can even breathe. Why now? Why her? But I promised him, I have to, well, here it goes.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Gordo: There's been an accident Miranda. It's Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: W-Wait, W-What??? Gordo: Meet me at the hospital.  
  
Miranda: O-Okay.  
  
Gordo: Bye.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
What does he mean accident? How serious is it? Is she going to die? Or does he just mean a fender bender? It can't just be a fender bender. he said hospital. I need to get going, it's a 30-minute drive to the hospital. I better make sure I can go though. Then if they say no then I can just sneak out.  
  
Miranda: (Yelling) Mom, there was an accident, Lizzie's in the hospital. Gordo asked me to meet him there. Is it all right if I go???  
  
Oh my gosh! I just said that like it was an everyday occurrence. What's wrong with me??? I may be losing my best friend and I'm acting like it happens everyday!!!  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Lizzie is??? Yes, of course you can go. Do you need me to drive you?  
  
Miranda: That's okay. Thanks mom!!!  
  
As I grabbed my car keys and walked out I thought to myself about how much we had all grown up since 8th grade. Especially Lizzie, after she had that little encounter with drugs in 9th we thought we had lost her. But she's really grown up since even then. Now she sees Ethan as a, well, idiot. Kate as a nuisance, and she's more popular than ever, not that it matters to her. And she hasn't said anything to me about it, but I think she likes Gordo too. Which I personally is a good choice since, for one, he, I think, likes her, plus he's the nicest girl I know.  
  
Before I realized it I was pulling into the hospital parking lot. I ran inside. Gordo wasn't standing there yet but Mrs. And Mr. McGuire were in the waiting room pacing. I went and gave them each a hug. Then Mrs. McGuire filled me in on the accident. After fifteen minutes a doctor came out.  
  
Mr. M.: Doctor, is everything all right???  
  
Doctor: Do you want to talk in private? (looking at me)  
  
Mrs. M: She's fine.  
  
Doctor: Ok. Matt's doing great. His chance of surviving is 90 out of 100%.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: And Lizzie???  
  
Doctor: She's not doing too well.  
  
Miranda: What do you mean???  
  
Doctor: (sighs) We've estimated Lizzie's chance of survival to.. (Long Pause) To 10 out of 100%.  
  
So.. What do you think? Was it good? Or did it stink? Well you know what I'm going to say. PLEASE R&R!!!! Thanx!!! 


	3. Decisions

Hey guys, I know, it's been Forever!!!! But to make u REALLY want to read the story I had to keep up the suspense u know??? I love u all 4 reviewing, Thank u honestly sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!! If any of u have AIM my s/n is now TickleMeBlonde08 So IM me any time!!! Thank u sooooooooo much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, Lets see, Im 12, I don't have a job, and I don't have enough money to get ONE whole outfit even!!! Do You really think that there is even a remote possibility that I, Sara, Own Lizzie McGuire, If u said yes to that, go see a doctor. NOW!!!  
  
On with the story!!! Changes, Decisions:  
Gordo's POV  
  
No. This. Isn't. Real. That doctor DIDN'T just say that. It was not a funny joke. But wait, then.. Why isn't he laughing??? Please god, Tell me this isn't true?!? Why R U punishing me. I LOVE LIZZIE!!! Ok??? Do u want me to scream it??? I will!!! Just please leave Lizzie alive! Please don't take her!!! Please.  
  
As We've been away, Gordo walked in as the doctor says that. He saw the doctor's eyes refusing to look into the McGuire's when they asked about Lizzie. He saw, Each of them slowly break down into tears as he proceeded to explain she was in what they called a comatose. He saw them cry, when he asked if they wanted to just wait for a miracle, or. if they wanted to pull the plug. But they would never do that! They wouldn't just pull the plug on Lizzie as if she were a. a. a broken toaster!!! Would they???  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!! This IS NOT happening. The doctors just playing a joke on us, a very non-funny joke. PLEASE lord, let it be a joke. I know Gordo is in love with Lizzie, when I looked over the doctor's shoulder into his eyes, I saw his heart break. Why is this doctor even suggesting pulling the plug on Lizzie McGuire? Does he REALLY think we'd ever do that? I mean how stupid is this guy. Pretty stupid I guess, cause he had to have messed up Lizzie's chance of surviving. It's probably 80, yeah that's it. Wait; was Lizzie even in an accident? No.. It must have been someone else; Lizzie is picking Matt up from soccer practice right now, right? Or she SHOULD be, she's ALWAYS late. They'll be getting here soon.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Where am I??? Where's Lizzie? WHAT HAPPENED?!!?  
  
Matt: LIZZIE!!! I WANT MY SISTER!!!!!!!!!! LIZZIE.  
  
Nurse: Doctor get some medicine in here quickly!!! I need assistance. (to matt) We can't get Your sister. You've been in an accident, you were hit by a drunk driver. Calm down.  
  
Matt: WHERES MY SISTER!!!!  
  
Nurse: CALM DOWN!!! Ill let your parents tell you that (in the pager) send the parents in.  
  
As soon as I saw their face I asked what was wrong.  
  
Dad: Matt. in a little bit you'll want to come say goodbye to your sister.  
  
Matt: What do you mean?  
  
Mom: Well, your sister is in a comatose. She'll probably never wake up. We. We.. We decided to pull the plug Matt.  
  
E/N: This would be a REALLY good spot to stop the story but I'm not that mean.  
  
Matt: You can't do that!!! She can still make it!!!  
  
Dad: Matt (sob) it-it's the best thing. We've made up our mind Matt.  
  
Matt: But it's like killing your own daughter!!  
  
Mom: (crying) Matt, she's not really alive anymore. She's living because of a machine. We couldn't do that to her. We'll wait a week or two in case they have a miracle or something. But. don't expect her to wake up Matt.  
  
Matt: What do you mean? Do you even want her to live??? Your taking like she's already dead!!! DON'T DO THAT!!!  
  
Dad: Don't raise your voice Matt, How could you say that? OF COURSE we want her to live. She's our only daughter!!!  
  
Matt: Well, you're acting like she's never existed. Don't act like you're the only one this is happening to. IM the reason she's like this. Did you really think that I didn't remember???  
  
(silence.)  
  
Was that a good cliffy or what? Lol, I know u hate me!!! Tell me, do you think this stories going anywhere? I haven't decided if I want her to die or not yet. Aren't I mean?? : ) R&R!!! Love you all! IM me!!! 


	4. Adjusting

E/N~ Hey guys, sorry Its been FOREVER since I last updated but I forgot about this story, (Lol) Sorry!!!! But I love you all lots and thanks for the reviews! And I also wanted to say that yesterday was my birthday, YAY!!! Oh. And as a birthday present, I guess Ill HAVE to accept Reviews.. (happy ones preferably!) But to do that you have to read the story first so..  
  
Disclaimer: Me. Lizzie McGuire. No.  
  
Changes  
  
Adjusting  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Well? Did you guys even hear me? Just because I bonked my head doesn't mean I have Amnesia! I can put two and two together, I mean, WHY was Lizzie even driving that way? To pick up ME!!! Why did she throw herself forward? To protect ME!!! If anyone here felt the worst about this ordeal, I'd say it would be me! So. Just don't."  
  
Mom and dad seemed slightly jolted by my outburst, but they deserved it. How could they even CONSIDER pulling the plug? I mean, what would they do if just as they pulled the plug she was about to wakeup? I mean. ugh.  
  
Mom finally seemed to regain composure, "Matt," she began softly, "we know this is rough on you, but it WASN'T your fault. At ALL. Remember, God has a plan for everything. Maybe his plan for Lizzie's life just.. Didn't involve us here."  
  
As I digested this, I started to think, I mean if God really did plan this, then how am I supposed to love him still? WHY SEND HER TO US AT ALL IF HE WAS JUST GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY? I mean, if this all was in his plan, then maybe Gods not in my plan. I mean if he could really do that, who's to say he's not a bitter man!  
  
Mom took my silence in agreement, and as she started saying, "At least we had her for 16 years Matt." Then I exploded. "No, mom, YOU had her for 16 years, I had her for 14! And most of them, we weren't even nice to each other!!! And now, as soon as we were starting to understand each other and get along, what, he decides, he has to fill his death quota or something??? Why her? Why NOW!!! If God's responsible, then he can be responsible for getting himself out of MY life!!! I went without him for 12 years, and I was doing fine! So I guess that he'll be fine if I Go without him for the rest of my life!"  
  
Joe was surprised by this little outburst, but she still thinks he's just shocked, "Now honey, you don't really mean that."  
  
"YES I DO MOM!!! And now, I'd appreciate it if you guys would leave, I'd like to be alone."  
  
"Oh, well, okay honey, get some rest, well, bye." Joe stuttered.  
  
Angrily Matt went to sleep.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Now I don't know what I'm going to do. I've lost Lizzie pretty much. What would've happened if I had told her then that I loved her, she would've been late, that car never would've hit her; she'd be at her house talking to Miranda or me on the phone. Matt would be in bed after soccer practice. And me, I wouldn't be feeling like I just died. Hey, isn't that the doctor that told us Lizzie had a 10 percent chance of living? What's he saying? And why do the McGuire's look so happy? I'm going to see whats up..  
  
" Hey, what is it?"  
  
"Oh Gordo, they mixed up the charts, Lizzie has a 75% of living!!! I know I should feel bad for another family, but I can't help feeling relieved!"  
  
"Are you serious? She's going to live then? Please tell me you'll wait for her to wake up then?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and of course we will"! Joe said laughingly.  
  
And then, the best thing in the world happened, suddenly a nurse ran up to us,  
  
"DOCTOR!!! Doctor!!! She's awake!!!"  
  
Lol, u likes? Give me reviews PWEEEEEEEEEEZ!!! Lol, Sorry it's kind of short, the next one will be longer, if you guys think I should continue! *~*LoveAlwayz*~*  
~*~SARA~*~ P.S.~ Oh, and IM me at TickleMeBlonde08 on AIM and MSN 


End file.
